1. Field
The following description relates to an objective lens driving unit capable of improving vibration characteristics of an objective lens and an optical disc drive using the objective lens driving unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives are used to record data to and read data from an optical disc while the optical disc rotates. For example, an optical disc drive may include a spindle motor to rotate the disc, and an optical pickup to record data to the disc and read data from the disc. In operation the optical pickup may be moved in a radial direction of the disc by a transfer motor.
The optical pickup may include an objective lens driving unit. The objective lens driving unit may have a voice coil motor structure in which a movable part including an objective lens is elastically supported with respect to a fixed part. For example, the movable part may be moved relative to the fixed part in a focusing or tracking direction by a magnetic circuit. In this example, the magnetic circuit may be formed by a driving coil of the movable part and permanent magnets of the fixed part. The objective lens may be driven to obtain uniform recording and reproducing quality.